Kencan Pertama
by Enuma Excalibur
Summary: Seharusnya ini adalah kencan pertama yang menyenangkan tapi bagaimana jika sebaliknya? Sasuke yang cuek dan Sakura yang dilanda kecemasan. "Hei dia sedang tidak selingkuh kan?"


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance

Rated: K+

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning: Ficlet, AU, OOC

…

Summary:

Seharusnya ini menjadi kecan pertama yang menyenangkan tapi bagaimana jika sebaliknya? Sasuke yang cuek dan Sakura yang dilanda kecemasan. "Hey, dia sedang tidak selingkuh kan?"

…

 **Kencan Pertama**

By **Diarmuid Excalibur**

.

.

Sakura mematut dirinya di cermin sambil tersenyum-senyum. Hari ini adalah kencan pertamanya dengan Sasuke setelah menyelesaikan ujian akhirnya di sekolah tempat ia menimba ilmu. Ia akan mendapatkan jatah libur selama dua minggu dan itu benar-benar membuatnya senang. Gadis berambut merah muda itu sudah membuat daftar yang panjang untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan Sasuke. Ia tidak boleh melewatkan satu momen pun sebelum kembali menjalani rutinitas seperti biasa. Berbeda kelas dengan sang pacar benar-benar membuat mereka berdua jarang sekali bertemu dan itu sangat menyebalkan.

Ting Tong

Suara bel terdengar dari depan pintu membuat Sakura semakin tersenyum lebar, ia tahu bahwa itu adalah Sasuke mengingat ayah dan ibunya sedang pergi keluar. Dengan tergesa ia menyemprotkan parfum ke seluruh tubuh dan membubuhkan bedak pada wajahnya, tak lupa ia memoles _lipgloss_ di bibir tipisnya. Kemudian Sakura kembali melihat cermin untuk mengecek penampilannya yang terakhir. Ia benar-benar harus terlihat cantik hari ini.

Dengan tersenyum lebar gadis berambut merah muda itu membuka pintu untuk menyambut kekasihnya. "Sasuke-kun, aku merindukanmu." suaranya begitu antusias melihat Sasuke berdiri di depannya dengan membawa seikat bunga mawar. Namun reaksi Sasuke yang tidak menunjukkan apa-apa membuat Sakura harus menelan rasa kekecewaan. Hey setidaknya seorang gadis ingin dipuji kan? Terlebih ini adalah kencan pertama mereka di luar sekolah dan ia sudah berdandan habis-habisan.

"Haha… B-Baiklah ayo kita pergi ke taman." Sakura mencoba mencairkan suasana di antara mereka yang sempat hening. Gadis itu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Sasuke sembari tersenyum manis.

Sasuke membuang muka. "Hn." gumamnya berjalan meninggalkan Sakura di belakang yang menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan masih tersenyum dipaksakan, bibirnya berkedut menandakan bahwa ia sedang kesal.

'Dia tidak mau memegang tanganku?!'

.

.

'Kurang ajar!'

Sakura berdecak dalam hati, sedari tadi Sasuke benar-benar mendiamkannya. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan tanpa membuka suara bahkan mereka tidak berpegangan tangan sama sekali. Ia seperti berjalan dengan sebuah patung. Sakura melirik kesana kemari, sepertinya ia salah mengajak Sasuke ke taman ini, banyak pasangan kekasih yang datang dengan mengumbar keromantisan. Huh membuatnya iri saja.

Dan sekarang Sasuke malah asik dengan telepon gemgam di tangannya, sekilas Sakura melihat semburat merah di wajah pemuda itu ketika Sasuke mengetikkan sesuatu pada layar ponsel miliknya. Ini benar-benar keterlaluan, lagipula Sakura juga mematikan ponselnya demi kelancaran kencan pertama mereka. Apa pemuda itu menganggap kencan ini tidak penting? Apa pemuda itu menganggap Sakura tidak ada? Lagipula kenapa wajah Sasuke memerah ketika melihat layar ponselnya?

'Hey, Sasuke tidak sedang selingkuh kan?'

Langkah Sakura terhenti membiarkan Sasuke berjalan di depannya. Pikiran itu tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya. Benar, Sasuke tidak mau memegang tangannya, Sasuke tidak bicara padanya, Sasuke selalu membuang muka saat mereka bertatapan dan sekarang Sasuke sibuk dengan ponsel miliknya.

'DIA SELINGKUH?!' teriaknya dalam hati. Perasaannya hancur begitu saja dan Sakura harus menceritakan kejadian ini pada Ino sekarang juga sebelum ia menangis meraung-raung di tempat penuh sekumpulan manusia berpasang-pasangan seperti ini. Gadis itu mengambil ponsel miliknya di dalam tas kemudian ia mengaktifkanya dengan segera, ia harus menghubungi Ino untuk menjemputnya segera. Tiba-tiba matanya membelalak ketika ia menerima sebuah _email_ dari Sasuke. _Email_ itu dikirim Sasuke beberapa menit lalu, Sakura membukanya dengan perasaan cemas.

' _Kau terlihat semakin cantik hari ini membuatku gugup dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa_.'

"Eh?"

Sakura terdiam, mencoba mencerna setiap kalimat yang tertulis di sana. Wajahnya memerah seketika dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar. Rupanya Sasuke mendiamkannya sedari tadi karena Sasuke gugup berada di dekatnya. Astaga kenapa gadis itu terlalu senang dengan kencan pertama ini hingga ia lupa Sasuke adalah pemuda pendiam.

Dengan perasaan hangat Sakura berlari menyusul Sasuke. Gadis merah muda itu meraih tangan Sasuke kemudian menggemgamnya erat membuat rona merah tercipta di wajah keduanya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke- _kun_ …"

.

.

END


End file.
